From Carthak and beyond
by DariaD
Summary: set in the time when alanna was still squire. Goerge gets caught and almost killed. A strange man saves him, at the time the carthaki party gets a new member; the Emperor's half brother! what does he and george have to do togther when the guys see them?


From Carthak and Beyond  
  
DariaD  
  
Distribution: Sure, I'd love to! Just ask before hand.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except Amith, so I don't own TP's stuff (so plz don't sue me!)  
  
A/N: okay this story takes place in the time when Alanna was a squire, plz r/r and mostly enjoy!  
  
Alanna was serving in anther ball; Jon was speaking with the guests in his own polite way. Raoul was having an argument with Gary and Alex was talking to Roger. To Alanna this was the usual boring ball, until-"Alan come here please!" that was Jon. Alanna walked quickly over to Jon. "Yes your Highness." she asked. "Alan I would like you to meat Lady Kelin of Janrgi in Crathak, she has arrived a little sooner then the rest of the delegation, and I think you would be rather found of her friend. Would you please remind me of his name?" Jon smiled at the young Lady next to him. "His name is Amith Sarjai he is one of the best swordsmen in Crathak." She replied as politely as Jon did. Alanna's face brightened up at the thought of challenging one of Crathak's best swordsmen. "My Lady is he coming with the delegation?" she asked. "No, if I know Amith he wouldn't join any political mission even if you paid him a million golden Thaks!" she said smiling. "Oh."  
  
Jon had continued his conversation with Lady Kelin and Alanna went to site by a window.  
  
All of the sudden the Lord Provost him self entered the room. He bowed to the king and queen, and then he walked over to the King and whispered something in his ear. The King stood and the whole room became quiet. "I am enjoying this moment to tell you all our dear Lord Provost has captured the Rogue!" Jon, Alanna, Raoul and Gary all looked as if they had seen a ghost. Kelin looked at the young prince next to her go pail.  
  
"Your Highness what is you Rogue's name?" Jon didn't notice that she had spoken.  
  
"Will you repeat that please?" he asked. "I asked what your Rogue's name was."  
  
She seemed intimidated. "Oh! His name is George Cooper I think."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
~  
  
Alanna awoke early as usual, but she didn't sleep that night. She couldn't. When she had heard that George was to be hanged, she had lost herself in sorrow. By now, she could see the pink rays of the sun when it was rising. Quickly she got dressed; George was to be hanged at noon after the Crathaki delegation had arrived.  
  
At breakfast, she could see the others hadn't slept the night either. Lady Kelin was trying her best to look happy but she seemed worried also. "Jon can't you do anything to stop them from killing George?" Alanna asked. "No Alanna I tried telling them that it would look much better if they sent him to some mine or factory. but they said I was too young to understand!" he said angrily. They stopped talking when Lady Kelin walked over to them. "May I join you?" she asked in a pleasant voice. "Surely, Lady Kelin." Jon replied. "My Lady if you don't mind me saying you look like you haven't laid an eye all night." Said Alanna. "You are quit correct at that Squire Alan." She replied. "Would you mind telling us why?" Alanna liked the young woman she was slightly older than Alanna but was very interesting. "I would help me get this of my chest," she said. "Aright, you already know my friend Amith, is well. in big trouble with the Emperor at the moment, I mean he already has gotten himself into trouble but not this much, so he mite be killed. But hey Amith has a talent to get out of this kind of stuff so I shouldn't be worried!" she seemed to cheer up, falsely though.  
  
Noon had come fast and Alanna couldn't take watching George killed but she had to be there because she was Jonathan's Squire.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
~  
  
After one night of being beaten up by the Guards, he was weak, bruised and his honor was hurt. He could not see how a man could hit anther whilst the other was unprotected. He was brought up to the stage he saw may people here all there to see the famous man who had ruled the Court of the Rogue. As he looked at the crowds, he saw Alanna, trying hard not to look sad. She knew he loved her he just longed to jump of that stage and kiss her; he felt a tear running down his cheek. He was put on a stool. He knew this drill, for he had watched many of his men killed that way. The magistrater would read what he had done against the law in his life, then they would pound the drum three times on the third the stool he was on would be kicked away and he would be hanged then killed from lack of air. Here it comes he thought. The man in the gray robs came and started reading George's crimes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
~  
  
A young man appeared behind Jon. Then all of the sudden a knife was pressed onto Jon's throat. "If I were you I would call for help" Jon heard a hiss in his ear. "But only if you want your friend up there to live." What he said didn't make sense though it sounded right so he called out. "Mother Father Somebody help!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, felling like quiet the coward. "Good job kid, now walk up to the stage and seem to be scared." He heard that voice again. It was the kind of voice you'd do as it said. The young man had long blond hair creamy skin and a pair of amazing ocean blue eyes. He and Jon walked up to the stage.  
  
"Your majesties I have a deal to make with you." He said with a mocking grin. "You gimme Cooper and I give you your son back. It's that simple Roald." He said.  
  
The King nodded to the deal he did not want to risk his son's life. He raised his hand and the Guards threw George to him. He whispered something and George was standing. "It was nice, we should do this again some other time, and by the way you should check how your guards treat the prisoners!" with anther muttered word he and George disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
~  
  
George and the young man walked into the Dancing Dove. George was on the brink of conciseness. Risph and Merak were both sitting in a table all of the court looked sad for they had lost their king. "Ya know last time I was in here you couldn't hear ya self-think!" he said in Commen. His voice had its own commanding presence, and yet it was cheery. They all looked up at the man and then they noticed George on him. They all cried out in cheer. Orn and Sham toke George of the young man's shoulder and toke him up to one of the rooms up stairs where a healer would take care of him. "Amith!" Risph said shocked. "Yes I think that is me, yes that was my name last time I checked!" he was laughing and so was the Queen of the Rogue.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
~  
  
Jon, Alanna, Raoul and Gary ran threw the city, towards the Dancing Dove. They were all worried about George, if something would have happened to him Jon would feel so guilty they all knew that. What they didn't know was that Lady Kelin wasn't far behind them she was also running towards the Dancing Dove, but her reasons weren't the same she was running to Amith, worried because she was not sure he still loved her. 'Damn these things! I never saw why I needed to wear a dress!' thought Kelin l. Then she stopped, snapped her fingers and a bluish light surrounded her. She appeared in a midnight blue breeches and a white shirt, both were very feminine. She jumped on a roof and ran along side of the young nobles. When they got to the Dancing Dove, she was already in it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
~  
  
*inside the Dancing Dove*  
  
Panting, Puffing and Sweating the Foursome arrived. Alanna reached to stop some one, that someone being Tomar a young thief. "Err.*puff* can you *pant* tell me where Risph is? *puff*" behind her Raoul, Gary and Jon were all straightening them selves and surveying they're surroundings. "Guys, is it me or are they all happy?" Gary, being ever so quick, said. Clenching her arm tighter around Tomar's arm, alanna said "What is going on?" now with bruising force. "Some guy came in with George! He's alive!" Tomar said not even noticing Alanna's vice like gripe. "What?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
~  
  
Hey all this is the new and improved version of From Carthak and Beyond! Yippee! I'll be updating as soon as I can maybe next week I hope to update at least every week  
  
Cheerio! DariaD 


End file.
